Wolverine vs Yang
Description (Angry yellow warriors with hand weapons) ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS NO RESEARCH 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Wolverine was sitting on a park bench, doing nothing. He looked up to see Rena Ryuugu running, she was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a metal rod and knocked out. Wolverine got up then, Wolverine: Rena, are you OK? Yang walks in angrily. Wolverine knew Yang assaulted Rena, Wolverine had to fight. TRIUMPH OR DIE! 60 Wolverine charged at Yang and slashed her stomach. Yang then got up and shook off the pain. 57 Yang jumped up and punched Wolverine in the face, causing him to fall. 55 Wolverine got up and slashed at Yang 3 times, but Yang blocked his slashes with her gantlet weapon. 53 Yang punched Wolverine and made him go flying out, he hit a tree and a pine cone fell on his head. 50 Wolverine grabbed the pine cone and threw it into Yangs face, stunning her a bit, giving Wolverine a chance to run up to Yang and slash her 3 more times and kick her down. 45 Yang somehow got up quickly and her face was covered in blood. She punched at Wolverine and Wolverine slashed at Yang, they both hit each other and flew back from each other, they both hit a tree. And pine cones fell on both of their heads. 40 Wolverine and Yang started throwing pine cones at each other, Wolverine hit Yang a few times, hurting her a bit. Yang's pine cones hit Wolverine, but his bruises quickly healed. 36 Wolverine reaches over to Rena's unconscious body and take her Nata Axe. Wolverine: Sorry Rena. I guess you or Mion will have to buy another fancy hatchet. 32 Wolverine got hit with another pine cone, so he threw Rena's Nata Axe at Yang, it cut her forearm and some of her hair off. 30 Yang shook off the pain and she finally noticed some of her hair was cut. Yang got real mad and she pumped her fists together, she was gathering aura, and she looked like a super saiyan too. 24 Wolverine was puzzled as to what was going on. Yang charged at Wolverine and punched him into the sky. Yang jumped up and punched him into the ground. Yang landed safely after preforming a swift and strong action. 17 Wolverine got up, he was regenerating too Wolverine: Ouch, alright blond Tifa, now you got me MAD! Wolverine went into his berserker mode. 11 Wolverine charged at Yang and was quickly slashing her. Yang used the last of her aura to punch wolverine into a tree, this time, destroying the tree. 6 Wolverine got up and jumped right at Yang. Yang was off guard so Wolverine slashed her continuously. 5 He continued, 4 And didn't stop 3 He was soon getting tired 2 So he did something new. 1 Wolverine slashed downward with his claws and Yang exploded into bloody chunks. KO!!! This Melee's Winner goes to... Wolverine !!! Category:Paladinporter Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs RWBY' themed One Minute Melee's